1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to heat dissipation devices for cooling electronic devices on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in integrated circuits technology have led to remarkable improvements of performances of electronic devices. Integrated circuit devices, microprocessors and other related computer components are becoming more and more powerful with increasing capabilities, resulting in increasing amounts of heat generated by these components. Such heat must be efficiently dissipated out from the electronic devices, to prevent them from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to facilitate dissipation of heat therefrom.
A typical conventional heat sink is disclosed in TW Patent issue No. 532758. In this disclosure, the heat sink comprises a base plate for contacting a central process unit (CPU) to absorb heat, and a plurality of parallel fins arranged perpendicularly on a top surface of the base plate for dissipating heat. For strengthening heat dissipation of the fins, a fan is mounted to the heat sink for providing a forced airflow which can accelerate heat exchange between the fins and environment. Normally, there is a gradual temperature increase from free end of each fin to its root and further to the base plate. Most heat is accumulated on the base plate, and heat dissipation performance of the heat sink is limited.
On the other hand, a computer system is becoming complexer, electronic components included in the computer system, generally mounted on a substrate such as printed circuit board, are more and more. Density of electronic components around the CPU remarkably increases. Likewise, These components also generate considerable heat. That impacts negatively on operation of the CPU and the whole computer system. In order to minimize the impact, the electronic components around the CPU also need cooling for ensuring that the performance of the whole computer system is not depressed due to temperature increase.
Therefore, an improved heat dissipation device which overcomes above problems is desired.